A Night At The Bar
by MaxwellChan
Summary: -Duos POV- Mein Leben als Barkeeper ist recht langweilig; sich mit Betrunkenen rumschlagen, Drinks mixen, jeden Abend das Gleiche. Wenn, ja wenn da nicht dieser umwerfende Kerl wäre... 1x2, lime


A Night At The Bar

Autor: Maxwell-chan

Fandom: Gundam Wing/AC

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Story: Mein Leben als Barkeeper ist recht langweilig; sich mit Betrunkenen rumschlagen, Drinks mixen, jeden Abend das Gleiche. Wenn, ja wenn da nicht dieser umwerfende Kerl wäre...

A/N: Heero ist bedingt durch die Umstände etwas OoC. Außerdem bin ich verdammt lahm im Beziehungsaufbau. xD

"Hey, Barkeeper!"

Ich drehte mich um, ein offenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Typ, der mich eben gerufen hatte, bestellte für seine Begleitung und sich einen Drink. Mit geübten, fließenden Bewegungen ließ ich die alkoholischen Getränke zusammenfließen und begann zum ersten, aber gewiss nicht zum letzten Mal an diesem Abend meine Arbeit. Meine Schicht hatte gerade erst angefangen, dennoch war es im Club schon ziemlich voll.

Währenddessen schweiften meine Augen über das Geschehen. Das Zusammenspiel des Lichts gab dem ganzen eine flimmernde, unwirklich erscheinende Atmosphäre. Die Leute bewegten sich rhythmisch zur Musik, tranken oder unterhielten sich. Wobei Letzteres bei dieser Lautstärke allerdings schwierig war. Mir ging ja selbst hier hinten an der Bar der Bass durch Mark und Bein. Was gab es Besseres, als bei guter House-Musik Drinks zu mixen?

All das war der Grund, warum ich so gerne hier arbeitete. Dies war einer der angesagtesten Clubs in der ganzen Stadt und jeden Tag, besonders am Wochenende, ziemlich gut gefüllt. Auch wenn ich nicht den besten Lohn hatte - das machte das Trinkgeld locker wieder wett.

Es war einfach eine absolut geile Atmosphäre.

Der junge Mann bekam seine Drinks und ich sahnte mal wieder richtig gut ab! Wahrscheinlich nur, damit er seinem Mädchen imponieren und protzen konnte, aber hey, was schert's mich? Solange ein ordentliches Trinkgeld dabei rausspringt, ist mir das egal.

Ich steckte den kleinen Schein in die hintere Tasche meiner Lederhose. Nur weil ich vielleicht nicht zum Feiern hier war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht auch sexy angezogen sein durfte! Außerdem gaben die Frauen mehr Trinkgeld, wenn sie einen hübschen Kerl sahen.

Hey, ich bin nicht eingebildet oder so, aber wieso sonst hatte ich als einfacher Barkeeper öfters Blicke auf mir liegen als manch einer auf der Tanzfläche? Vielleicht lag das an meinem langen Zopf, der mit fast bis zum Arsch reichte. Meine Haare sind mein Heiligtum und genau so behandelte ich sie auch. Jedenfalls fanden mich die Frauen attraktiv.

Und ein bisschen flirten hatte noch keinem geschadet, ne? Nicht dass ich jemals etwas mit einer Frau anfangen würde. Aber sein Trinkgeld aufbessern konnte man schonmal...

Ja, ist ja gut, ich geb's ja zu: ich bin stockschwul.

Aber seit wann verirrte sich ein anderer mit diesen Neigungen hierher, wenn keine zwei Straßen weiter ein Schwulenclub war?

Wie? Warum ich nicht dort arbeitete?

Nun, dafür gab es zwei gute Gründe. Grund Nummer eins war, dass ich dort Stammkunde war, bevor ich überhaupt angefangen hatte, als Barkeeper zu arbeiten. Mein Freund Quatre hatte mich mal dorthin mitgenommen, als ich, wie so oft, in Selbstmitleid und Liebeskummer versunken war. Er arbeitete selbst dort und hatte mich aufmuntern wollen. Was auch ziemlich gut geklappt hatte!

Und Grund Nummer zwei hatte kurze, verwuschelte braune Haare, den Körper eines Athleten und wunderbare, kobaltblaue Augen.

Es war Freitagabend, also würde er in ein paar Minuten hier reinschneien. Ja, ich bin verknallt, Herrgott nochmal! Na und?! Träumen wird man wohl noch mal dürfen!

Ein leicher Rempler mit dem Ellenbogen ließ mich jedoch aus meinen Schwärmereien erwachen. Ich sah zu Hilde, meiner Kollegin, die mich frech angrinste: "Hey, Duo, du hast zahlende Kundschaft!" Sie deutete nach links, wo eine junge Frau saß.

Irgendwie wirkte sie mit ihrem blauen Kleid und den Kordelzöpfen ziemlich fehl am Platz zwischen den anderen jungen Leuten. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen ging ich auf sie zu, stützte mich leicht auf der Theke ab und lächelte sie an. "Na, was kann ich dir bringen?", fragte ich in meinem liebenswürdigsten Ton.

Sie sah mich an, zog eine Augenbraue leicht nach oben und ich wusste sofort, dass sie unbeeindruckt geblieben war. Hey, sowas passiert halt auch mal! Lacht mich nicht aus!

Kurz schielte sie auf die Liste mit den verschiedenen Drinks und Cocktails hinter mir, erwiderte dann: "Einen 'Red Seduction' und ein paar Informationen, wenn's nicht zu viel verlangt ist."

Ich sah sie an, lupfte meine Augenbrauen, begann dann aber vor ihr den Drink zu mixen. "Also, Kleine, was willst du wissen?", fragte ich, hatte mein Lächeln aber noch immer nicht verloren. Tja, selbst ein kleiner Rückschlag brachte Duo Maxwell nicht aus dem Konzept!

"Was wissen Sie über Heero Yuy?"

Okay, _das_ war dann schon was anderes! Hey, immerhin fragte sie hier gerade nach dem Mann meiner feuchten Träume. Aber da ich kein Spielverderber sein wollte und Heero außerdem sein Glück gönnen würde, gab ich ihr Auskunft. Immerhin - er _konnte_ gar nicht schwul sein! Sonst würde er sich ja nicht hierher verirren. "Heero, hm?" Jetzt musste ich jedoch einen Augenblick überlegen. Was genau wusste ich eigentlich über diesen atemberaubenden, heißen, leckeren... ähm, ich schweife ab. "Er kommt jeden Freitag und Samstag hierher, um sich von der Arbeit zu erholen."

Ich hatte nun schon einige Male mit ihm gesprochen, aber wusste eigentlich noch immer nichts Genaues über ihn. Doch etwas anderes interessierte mich im Moment viel mehr. "Wieso willst du das wissen?", fragte ich, als ich ihr den Drink hinstellte.

Sie sah mich an als wäre ich ein Insekt oder sowas. Hey, nichts gegen Insekten, die Viecher sind cool. Besonders Spinnen! Aber diese Frau sah so aus, als würde sie panisch kreischend auf einen Stuhl oder so klettern, sobald sie ein niedliches Käferchen entdeckte. Entweder das, oder es mit einem rosa Patoffel erschlagen.

Meine Augen huschten zum Eingang des Clubs, und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Denn just in diesem Moment trat das Objekt der Begierde ein, der Mann mit dem Adoniskörper, der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte, der... verdammt, ich schweife schon wieder ab! Heute trug er ein blaues Hemd, das seine Augen betonte, und eine schwarze Hose, die mindestens zwei Nummern zu klein sein musste. Auch meine Hose saß plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so bequem wie noch ein paar Minuten zuvor.

"Aber du kannst ihn ja selbst fragen", wandte ich mich noch einmal an die blonde Frau vor mir, die mir -genau abgezählt- das Geld für den Drink hinlegte. Dann zeigte ich auf Heero, dessen erster Weg der zur Bar war. Wie immer.

Ohne ein Grummeln kassierte ich ab.

"Hey, Hee-chan!" Grüßend hob ich meine Hand und er nickte mir zu. Die ersten Male hatte er mich nur finster angeguckt und mir auch nur sehr widerwillig seinen Namen verraten. Aber mittlerweile waren wir gute Bekannte, wenn ich das mal so sagen durfte. Keine Freunde, nein, dafür war unsere Beziehung zu platonisch. Wenn man hier überhaupt von Beziehung sprechen konnte.

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Leider!!

Mein Gott, darf ich nicht auch mal träumen?!

Jedenfalls stellte ich ihm ein Bier hin, denn ich wusste, dass er es immer trank. Doch bevor ich auch nur ein weiteres Wort herausbrachte -nein, nicht weil mich sein Anblick jedesmal fast zum Sabbern brachte!- hing diese Frau an seinem Arm. Meine Augenbraue zuckte. Sie berührte seine wunderbare, leicht gebräunte Haut, die feine Muskeln überzog.

Ich war nicht eifersüchtig, denn dazu hatte ich gar kein Recht. Na gut, ein bisschen war ich es vielleicht. "Sie hat nach dir gefragt", brachte ich so freundlich wie möglich heraus und setzte ein Lächeln auf, "ich lass' euch dann mal alleine!"

Immerhin gab es noch genügend andere Kuden zu bedienen.

Dennoch konnte ich es nicht vermeiden, dass meine Augen immer wieder zu Heero herüberhuschten. Zu ihm mit seinen wundervollen Augen und seinem schokobraunen Haaren, seinem wundervollen Körper und dieser... dieser... ach, mir fiel noch nichtmal ein passendes Schimpfwort ein, das ich ihr in Gedanken an den Kopf werfen konnte!

Endgültig wandte ich meinen Blick ab und bediente einen anderen Kunden. Den Anblick konnte ich nicht länger ertragen. _Ich_ wollte Heero berühren!

Irgendwie schien Hilde ihre Augen mal wieder überall zu haben, denn kaum hatte sie mal nichts zu tun, schlich sie zu mir herüber und erschrak mich gehörig, als sie so plötzlich hinter mir auftauchte. "He, Duo-Schätzchen!"

Ich fuhr herum. "Erschrickst du alle Leute so?", blaffte ich sie etwas barscher als gewollt an.

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Nur die, die ich mag", erwiderte sie. "Jetzt guck nicht so, als wär' die 'ne Laus über die Leber gelaufen! Schau dir lieber mal das an." Sie zeigte in Heeros Richtung.

Widerwillig wandte ich meinen Kopf, schloss ich doch innerlich schon Wetten mit mir ab, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Heero _ihr_ seine Zunge in den Hals schieben würde, und nicht mir.

Doch was ich sah, ließ mich vor Freude fast einen Luftsprung mit Purzelbaum machen! Innerlich jubilierte ich. Nicht darüber, dass dieses Weib immernoch an seinem Arm hing, sondern weil Heero sich irgendwie hilfesuchend umblickte und versuchte, sie einfach zu ignorieren, obwohl sie ihn die ganze Zeit vollzulabern schien. Grrr...

Kurz legte ich einen Arm um Hildes Schulter. "Dankeschön, du hast meinen Abend gerettet!", grinste ich sie an.

Und weil ich zuuufällig nichts zu tun hatte -Hilde hielt die Leute irgendwie davon ab, nach mir zu rufen-, begab ich mich zu dem Klammeraffen und seinem Kletterbaum. "Na, wie war dein Tag?", fing ich ganz unverbindlich ein Gespräch mit Heero an.

Als Antwort reichte er mir sein leeres Bierglas und schenkte mir einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, indem er erst mit einem seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Deathglares zu der Frau, deren Namen ich noch immer nicht kannte, und dann mit einem flehenden Blick auf den Zapfhahn blickte. Ja, ja, der gute, alte Zapfhahn... mein Lieblingstier.

Ich stellte ihm ein volles Glas hin, nicht ohne vorher kurz auf seinen Untersetzer einen weiteren Strich und den Kommentar _Geht auf's Haus - du kannst's brauchen!_ gekritzelt zu haben.

Grinsend blickte ich zu ihm, als er ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Hey, heimliches Anschmachten war ja wohl noch erlaubt!

Währenddessen hatte die blonde Frau immer wieder versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Die ganze Zeit rief sie seinen Namen. Dass er noch keinen Tinnitus hatte... "Heero, jezt hör mir doch mal zu", krähte sie in diesem Moment mit einer schrillen Stimme und mir wurde gleich mal wieder klar gemacht, warum ich Heeros tiefe Bassstimme so viel lieber mochte als die grelle Opernstimme einer Frau.

Mit einem seiner tödlichsten Blicke sah er sie an. "Was willst du denn, Relena?!" Aha, so hieß dieses kleine Miststück also! Nein, ich war noch immer nicht eifersüchtig. Und jetzt hört auf mich so anzugrinsen!

"Aber Heero" -an dieser Stelle wunderte ich mich, wie oft man den Namen einer Person in einem einzigen Satz sagen konnte- "weißt du denn nicht mehr, was heute auf der Arbeit war, Heero?" Sie sah ihn mit einem irgendwie flehenden Blick an. Der erfolgreich ignoriert wurde.

Irgendwie kam ich mir bei der Geschichte überflüssig vor, darum grinste ich mein bestes Grinsen und fragte ebenfalls: "Ja, genau Hee-chan, weißt du das denn nicht mehr?" Nur weil ich vielleicht überflüssig war, musste ich mich lange noch nicht raushalten.

Sofort hatte ich Relenas ungeteilte, wenn aber auch nicht sehr schmeichelhafte Aufmerksamkeit. Schon wieder war ich diese arme, kleine Spinne, die den Pantoffel auf sich zurasen sah. Besagter Pantoffel kam in Form eines wütend gezischten _"Hee-chan?"_

Unwillkürlich wich ich einen Schritt zurück, versuchte so, dem Schlag auszuweichen. Ein Glück, dass ich nicht mit dieser Frau arbeiten musste!

"Lass ihn in Frieden." Uh-oh. Heero klang wirklich mehr als wütend. "Und mich auch."

Ich traute mich wieder einen Schritt nach vorne, als ich sah, wie Angst sich auf dem Gesicht Relenas breitmachte. "Aber Heero...", begann sie, wurde jedoch harsch von ihm unterbrochen.

"Ich will nichts von dir", erklärte er und machte sich von ihr frei.

Er griff meine Schultern, zog mich näher und drückte seine Lippen hart auf die meinen. Für einen Moment konnte ich nichts tun als stillhalten, doch dann begriff ich irgendwie, was das Objekt meiner Begierde tat und küsste zurück, schloss meine Augen, als sich meine Hände auf seine muskulösen Oberarme legten. Er intensivierte den Kuss und als ich seine Zunge an meinen Lippen spürte, öffnete ich sie bereitwillig.

Mmmh, er schmeckte so verdammt gut! Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben. Irgendwo zwischen dem Bier schmeckte ich Heero. Es war plötzlich verdammt heiß hier drinnen.

Er küsste mich als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Seine warme, feuchte Zunge in meinem Mund fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, seine Hände, die nun nicht mehr meine Schultern hielten, sondern versuchten, mich noch näher zu ziehen. Blöde Theke!

als ich kurz davor war, einfach drüberzuklettern, löste er sich von mir und auch ich ließ eher widerwillig seine starken Arme los. Ein leiser Seufzer des Bedauerns ging in der lauten Musik unter.

Heeros Lippen bewegten sich. Was auch immer er sagte, ich hörte es nicht. Noch immer war ich völlig berauscht. Das war mit Abstand der beste Kuss meines Lebens! Trotz Theke.

Das Erste, was ich wieder mit vollem Bewusstsein mitbekam, war Relenas Verschwinden.

Ich sah Heero an. Sah zu Relena, die geradewegs aus dem Club verschwand. Wieder zu Heero. Doch das Intelligenteste, was meinen Mund verließ, war mein altbekanntes: "Hä?"

Der Mann mir gegenüber schien sich irgendwie unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich da mit reingezogen hab", erklärte er für meinen Geschmack etwas zu sachlich und legte einen Schein auf die Theke. Dann stand er auf und ging.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Er ging!

Das war mir bis jetzt noch nicht untergekommen. Der Kerl, von dem ich fast jede Nacht träume, küsst mich und _geht_! Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Ich wollte ihm hinterher, ihn zur Rede stellen, was dieser Mist sollte, doch ich konnte hier nicht weg. Nicht bevor meine Ablösung da war. Und in diesen zwei Stunden, die das noch dauerte, war er längst über alle Berge.

Mich beschlich das nagende Gefühl, ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen zu haben. "Hinterher, du Trottel!" Diesem Kommentar folgte ein kleiner Schubs. Erschrocken drehte ich mich zu Hilde um. Wo kam die denn schon wieder her?! Ich wollte schon etwas sagen, protestieren, doch sie wedelte mit ihren Armen vor meinem Gesicht herum, scheuchte mich. "Ich krieg' das hier auch ohne dich hin. Zechs wollte heute sowieso früher kommen. Ab!"

Ohne noch groß zu überlegen, nickte ich ihr zu und verließ meinen Platz hinter der Theke. "Du hast was gut bei mir!", brüllte ich noch zurück, dann stand ich auch schon auf der Straße.

Es war kalt hier draußen. Zumindest kam es mir, der ich den Abend nur im Club verbracht hatte, so vor. Ich sah nach rechts und nach links. Wo war Heero hingegangen? Und wieso?

Unschlüssig lief ich ein paar Meter vorwärts und stand nun auf der Straße. Ein Auto wich mir aus. Ups, verdammt! Ich sollte doch Heero finden und mich nicht umbringen!

Als ich dem Auto hinterherblickte, sah ich ihn. Er lief auf der anderen Straßenseite und hatte 'n ganz schönes Tempo drauf.

Sofort rannte ich hinterher, rief seinen Namen, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Langsamer wurde er auch nicht. Aber ich holte ihn an der nächsten Ecke ein und packte ihn am Arm.

"Hey!" Er drehte sich um. Alle Beschimpfungen, die mir eben durch den Kopf gegangen waren und die Wut in meinem Bauch waren auf einmal wie weggeblasen. Wie schaffte er das nur? Er sah mich an und... mein Kopf war leer.

Ich musste reichlich blöd ausgesehen haben mit meiner Kinnlade auf halber Höhe und meiner ach so tollen Fischimitation, denn er fragte: "Was willst du?" Zwar nicht irgendwie barsch oder wütend, aber irgendwie ungeduldig.

"Äh..." Ganz toll, Duo! Da steht der Kerl, in den du dich Hals über Kopf verknallst hast, der dich geküsst hat und für den du dich loseisen konntest und du bringst nichts Besseres raus! Bist du vielleicht blöd oder so?! "Äh..." Innerlich schlug ich mir gegen die Stirn. Okay, nächster Versuch: "Was sollte das?"

Na, das war doch schon besser!

"Ich habe doch bereits gesagt, dass es mir leid tut." Kam es mir nur so vor, oder wich Heero der Frage aus? "Lässt du jetzt meinen Arm los?" Genervt sah er mir ins Gesicht.

Die Wut kochte wieder in mir hoch. "Damit du weiter wegrennst, ja?" Ich sah ihn böse an. "Vergiss es! Erst sagst du mir, wieso du mich geküsst hast!" ...oder wieso du mich mit deinen Augen um den Verstand bringst. Von mir aus sag' auch gar nichts mehr und tu's nochmal!

Huch? Zögerte er etwa?

Ich kannte Heero nicht wirklich gut, das geb' ich ja zu, aber dieses Zögern wollte irgendwie nicht in mein restliches Bild von ihm passen. Nein, nicht in das Bild des gutaussehenden, eigenwilligen Mannes, der sonst doch immer so geradeheraus war.

Mit einem letzten Schritt hatte ich die Distanz zwischen uns endlich geschlossen. Er war nur ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich. Ich konnte genau sehen, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte, ungleichmäßig, als versuche er, seinen Atem zu regeln.

Schneller als ich gucken konnte, hatte er mich gegen die Wand gedrängt und drückte mir einen weiteren Kuss auf. Sofort ließ ich ihn los und schlang meine Arme in der gleichen Bewegung um seinen Nacken, um ihn näher zu mir zu ziehen.

Dieser Kuss stand dem vorherigen in nichts nach - er wurde sogar noch heißer, je länger er dauerte. Er umfasste meine Taille mit seinen großen, warmen Händen und drückte seine Hüfte gegen meine. Leise stöhnte ich in seinen geöffneten Mund, als unsere Zungen sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend trafen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wolle er mich in seinen Besitz nehmen. Oder auffressen, je nachdem, aus wessen Perspektive man es sah.

Und ich hatte absolut nichts dagegen!

Ich drängte mich ihm weiter entgegen, meine Hände wanderten auf seinen Rücken und zogen ihn noch näher an mich. Falls das übehaupt noch möglich war.

Mit einem seiner Beine teilte er die meinen und ich stöhnte lauter auf, als ich bemerkte, dass ich hart war. Verdammt hart!

Als Heero sich jedoch entschlossen hatte, mich mal wieder atmen zu lassen, seufzte ich auf. "Weil ich das schon tun wollte, als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe."

Hä?

Hatte ich mal wieder was nicht mitgekriegt? Erst wollte ich fragen, was das denn nun hieß, doch langsam, so gaaanz langsam erinnerte ich mich wieder an meine dem Kuss vorgegangene Forderung.

Aber irgendwie wollte es immer noch nicht klick machen. Er wollte mich küssen, seit er mich das erste Mal gesehen hat, okay. So viel hab' selbst ich verstanden. Das warum stellen wir mal außenvor - nicht dass ich eingebildet war oder so, aber erfahrungsgemäß war ich einfach unwiderstehlich. Doch da war noch eine Frage...

"Wieso hast du's nicht einfach gemacht?"

Ich wollte mich für diesen Schwachsinn gerade ohrfeigen, da kam Heero mir zuvor. Zwar nicht körperlich -was ich bei seinem trainierten Körper als sehr glücklichen Umstand bezeichnen konnte-, aber verbal. "Wer ist denn so blöd und glaubt, dass ein Schwuler in diesem Club arbeitet, wenn's hier in der Nähe auch 'nen Schwulenclub gibt?"

Ach richtig, da war doch was...

Irgendwie war mir das Ganze jedoch ziemlich egal geworden. Nun, da ich das, was ich wollte, in den Händen hielt. Endlich! Hätte ich ihn dabei festhalten können, hätte ich meinen Freudentanz aufgeführt. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zog ich ihn wieder näher zu mir und wisperte in sein Ohr: "Es gibt da auch so 'n paar Sachen, die ich mit dir machen wollte..."

Erstaunlicherweise erwiderte Heero das Grinsen, drückte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf und murmelte dann gegen meine Lippen: "Dafür gehen wir besser zu mir."

Hey, Leute, ihr wollt noch nicht wirklich wissen, was wir getan haben, oder? Na, und selbst wenn, das bleibt mein kleines, hübsches Geheimnis...


End file.
